The Winchester Massacure
by Darkaina
Summary: john Winchester- Supernatural hunter, has made a mistake that will come to haunt him and his family- after the sudden brutal death of his beloved wife- he has to enlist the help of doctor Lockyler- Dean would sacrifice anything to save his terminal broth-
1. The Death of Tom Hanniger:

Main Characters

Tom Winchester Hanniger.

Ben

Alec

Dean

Sammy

John

Marry

The Winchester Tragedy

Chapter one: The Return of Tom Hanniger

The sirens began to blare as the Chief of Harmony police force Axel Palmer, was being wheeled out of the dangerous Mine on a gurney watching his wife… murmuring "Sarah its going to be okay, their going to find him.. Its all over"

After the confrontation with Tom Hanniger/Harry Warden-his distraught wife- Sarah Palmer sat in the back of the medic trunk- her eyes full of worry and fear. She was shaken up quite badly, with gauze wrapped around each wrist- already stained with blood- followed by a dull pain as her husband was carted up into the ambulance. "its over she murmured its over." Her voice filling with relief each time she said it- she looked at her beat up husband. Tom who would have guessed she thought. But maybe now the little town of Harmony could find some peace she thought to herself- her husband giving her a dopey smile. "everything was going to be alright….. Inside the Mine, covered in soot and shattered glass-lay Tom Hanniger seemingly unmoving- his eyes were wide open glazed over- everything was still-scrapes and cuts marred his face. A lone medic who had joined the search team entered the cavern we he lay- within only arms reach a pix axe it didn't take him long to find him.

"Hey man! Are you alright" he called once he realized the man was still breathing. Tom's left eye began to twitch at the buzzing sound that was the medics voice- reaching out to the side, curling his fingers around the handle- his knuckles began turning white with a grunt he lifted it up, disposing of the medic with one swift swipe- the pix axe landed into the mask- the search and rescue medic he exchanged his bloodied clothes for the miner equipment- making his way past the two timing sheriff and his old flame- a nasty grin formed across full lips creating a killer smile Tom had disappeared some say he died- others say he got what he deserved. And Sarah and Axel lived knowing that nightmare was over.. But where one nightmare ends another is sure to begin….

Tom Hanniger recalled a life- that had nothing to do with the mine, or the town of Harmony, or any of its inhabitants- in fact his real last name was Winchester he had three younger sibling growing up- brothers. They lived in Lawrence Kansas- the last place he thought he would accepted- he remembered the twins so alike in appearance yet so different in personality. Ben was the second oldest- with spiky dirty blonde hair and deep envious blue green eyes- he was a troubled child since youth- bringing home miscellaneous teeth- that he said that he found just laying the ground- with bright green eyes he asked his father if he could keep them-

He was diagnosed with schizophrenia three months later.

Growing up- he was hard to keep under thumb, he was always out- always about, never wanting to be home- not giving a shit about other people not much there,. He did everything and more- he became secretive unrolling in Medticore a scientific institute their wasn't much known about Manticore- just that they made soldiers out of man. Ben was unstoppable- At first John liked Doctor Locklyer he seemed like a first rate man. John had worked there in his youth- for a short time that is where he met his lovely wife Marry Campbell- John had to admit he didn't know much about his future wife back then- he just knew that she the daughter of one of the doctors in the facility,. Marry had been supporting the family on minimum wage since the birth of her youngest. Born exactly two hours and three minuets later then his older twin- Alec- he was the exact opposite of Ben- he was boisterous and charismatic- he thought the world was created for him- like he was the star of the show. In his youth he followed his brother's footsteps staying out late, getting laid, hanging out with friends- and turning John's hair gray.

When he worked, for that short time in Manticore- they were test tube babies -designed to be lethal- killing machines at nine ten years old. No mother, no father- just cold orders strict rules- and consequences if they weren't followed. But this is where his second oldest wanted to go. John idioly thought that Alec could use some discipline- he was will aware that his second oldest had voluntarily gone and already spent three years off and on- this site learning the mechanisms in order to kill- it had sent a small shiver up his spine. He didn't want to admit- that Ben scared him- he would give anything just to keep that boy away.

The day he found out how sick and twisted Doctor Locklyer could get- was that he had two of his so called children in a mating sell- going at it like animals- he almost vomited- he did, a little in his mouth. But the papers were already signed.- So when the cornel's trusted colleagues appeared at his door step to take Ben and Alec away. It was beginning of hard times for the Winchester family. John was just thankful at the time that his youngest didn't resent him. Dean was the obedient one, the daddy's boy solider- always wanting to appease his father. He was never really that close to Ben, he was closer Alec- in the sense that they shared the same sense of humor. From to time he would act only to Alec's influence- Dean was well on his way to becoming the perfect hunter. Two months later after John and Mary said goodbye to Ben and Alec Mary cane into the bedroom- glowing, prideful with blissful news she was expecting again. John was glowing with pride as he cradled his wife in his arms stroking her golden lovingly caressing her skin- his hot breath coasted along her skin as laughter bubbled in her ear.- And letting Dean in on their little secret proved to be the first good thing that they had done since Ben and Alec. But as time passed and the due date began to draw closer Marry was starting to deal with complications.- at first Dean confused, as his mommy doubled over in pain, the baby was rolling mirthfully in her womb kicking and causing mommy pain- she groaned but smiled placing a tender hand on her swollen belly.

"Hey Dean come help mommy up" she called- Dean was three and more rambunctious then ever he was so excited about being an older brother- he bounced over to Marry and helped her up. Dean would often talk to her belly- playing with little green toy soldiers- prancing around the mound that was her stomach. The baby would sometimes kick as if saying "hey when its my turn" the unborn baby quieted as soon as Dean placed his hand on his mommy tummy "hurry little brother I want to play football with you" he told the swollen stomach. Mary chuckled ruffling Dean's sandy blonde hair, it was long- in need of a cut- but it suited him. Dean made a face- he was going to get it buzz cut some time in his life he knew it would break his mother's heart, she just smiled.

Two more month Dean can you handle that" she said. The boy nodded eagerly excited green eyes lit up, and then well be off to play football! He exclaimed grinning.

"not yet Dean" she said

"why not! He pouted.

Because Sammy will be to young she explained maybe when he is five she said.

When it was time for the newborn to arrive it really set things to light for the entire Winchester family- especially John, who was having a hard time with dealing with Ben and Alec- Alec kept trying to get into contact with either Dean or Mary. But John knew what was best for the boy so he burnt the letter every night before he went to bed when he knew his wife and son were asleep. When the newborn had arrived their had been some complications in the delivery room- John and Dean were left in the dark for several long excruciating hours. The doctors didn't go into much detail- A dull buzz filled his ears as he was being told his new son's condition. The baby was born with a terminal heart- to young for surgery he wasn't expected to live and that lead them to a second thing- from the terminal heart he had contracted asthma. The doctor went on saying that they could put the baby's name on a wish list of sorts. And that the baby's first surgery wont be preformed until he was at least three or four".

"Dad!

Hey Dad! Young squeaky voice called out- John could hear the unmistakable fear in his three year old's voice "It'll be alright Ace" John said trying to reassure his distressing son. Fact was John was scared, scared out of his wits what's going to happen? How are they going to afford all thing? Everything seemed out of place disoriented- what would the future hold for the new innocence, that was only recently brought into this world.- it wasn't fair but then again life is rarely fair. John knew no matter what he'd gibe his all to make a miracle happen.

Dean scurried out of the chair , and down the hallway looking for the nursery where the brought his new baby brother. Calling out his new name- "Sammy! Sam, Samantha! - he knew mom had given him a baby brother- but like a good older brother Dean had to tease him somehow- and cool nick-names were a start. John looked up at the empty chair- and his heart leapt in his throat he looked around frantically shouting his son's name.

Dean!

Dean!

Son! He called his eyes began to soften when he ran passed the nursery Dean had his face pressed up against the tall glass looking intently and each bassinet his tongue stuck out to the side he tried to determine which one his brother was- he narrowed it down to the ones with a blue blanket, and again- to the ones who had hair on top of their heads. The three year old looked up as a shadow loomed overhead Dean reached up clutching his daddy's hand. As John rested his other hand on his son's shoulder looking in- "God Mary you did it again" he thought to himself. "Look Daddy! He pointed to the newest bassinet with a blue blanket "I think I found him" It was a light blue basinet with a dark blue blanket, hanging out to the side "That's him Daddy" Dean told him. "that's my baby brother! That's my Sammy! The on call nurse who was tending him smiled at the energetic child, who was talking animatedly to what appeared to be his father (FB)-Sometimes though Dean often reminded him of what he lost when he gave up the twins, a great mistake he later found out. He could still hear the confusion in the youngest twin. - the day that John told Alec he had to go Alec was questioning him

"Why are you doing this!

"why Daddy I'm not like Ben!

"I'm not a freak! I'm normal!…. Let me go, hands off creep, yes I'm talking to you as one of Lockyker;s men looked at him strangely…

"were even, John spoke in a quiet tone. Locklyer nodded his head in confirmation.- if there is anything I can do for you Mr. Winchester let me know. John couldn't go back on his word, now he had his hands tied- and Locklyer was collecting- but that didn't mean he would just forfeit his sons to a lunatic. He was glad Dean wasn't hear at the present time to see this to see what his father had gotten himself into- it didn't just effect it- it would effect the entire family, Dean had asked a lot of questions that night- cried when he realized his brother's weren't returning home-FB- it was too late for the twins, but not for Dean. He would do better make him proud and hopefully they could put this whole incident behind them. He would learn from his mistakes starting today- he would make new family with Dean and Mary- Going to the window he could see his kids being loaded into the back of an ambulance with a barcode for a license plate.

Ben was currently being bound- it was mandatory- he was shouting at his younger brother. Cold harsh words spewed from his mouth. Alec wasn't giving up without a fight, as he kicked and thrashed with the grownups pouncing on him trying to restrain him- punching one of them out he swung his other fist but was quickly interjected by a blow to the face he fell quietly to the side as Ben stepped away- "Calm down Alec, its not that bad" the doctors rushed to sedate him. Eventually the sedative wore off- he attacked the guy- but he was alone with his brother- the brother screamed out loud as they encoded them- with similar barcodes.. Xxx493.…xxx494 he could see a small exit he went for it.. The ambulance door slammed shut:. Doctor Lockleys's face coming into view.

'we wont be having any of that 494.. He spoke Alec made eye contact with him- dark green eyes narrowed hate burning in his eyes.. Burning through his veins he rattled the door… looking past him he made eye contact with his father not understanding what was going on. He sent his father a scathing glower. I'll be back" he thought I'll come back for Dean and any other brother I might have, I tell how much of a father you truly are! I'll shed some light to your true nature.. John Winchester that was the day Alec stopped calling his father dad, and started calling him.. Sir

Six months later it was a miracle= though Mary was saddened by the news of her baby's terminal heart- they only live so many years- and their life would be full- of medical drama. Dean was encouraging though- Sam loved him- when John told her what Dean wanted to name the baby she just lighted- she would say- that Dean named Sam- that he stole her thunder- she said it in teasing light manner it always managed to make Dean laugh. Sam loved Dean as much as Dean loved Sam. Whoever Dean went Sam wasn't to far- the baby was learning to crawl.. And he would crawl all over their small cookie cutter house getting into mischief Dean following right behind him. Where Dean was Sam always seemed to be. But as Sam got older and his first transplant was a success- Dean grew strongly protective over his baby brother and it soon became a tassel for both Mary and John- to get some alone time- bonding time with their infant son, though Dean didn't complain much… when Mary took his brother into the kitchen to feed him- that was when John swooped down picking up his four year boy and placing him on his shoulder. Dean laughed joyfully. But sill wanted to wait for Sam. He still couldn't understand why he couldn't feed Sammy, he had changed his little brother before for crying out loud. And Sammy could get stinky from time to time he had followed his mommy into the kitchen she was heating up a bottle of breast milk on the stove, while feeding Sammy. She was startled when Dean called to her in a rather loud voice

"MOMMY! WHY CAN"T I FEED HIM!

"Will uh Dean- um- Mary was at a loss for words she didn't think she should be giving her son this type of talk for a while.

"where is your father? She asked trying to her little boy to go find his father.. She was blushing profoundly she had a towel covering up her exposed breast the baby's face was underneath it suckling leisurely hungry and fussy. John heard the commotion and headed towards the kitchen that were he found his blushing wife cradling the infant son, having a debate with her four year old- now an older brother.. He gave his mother pleading eyes trying to get some answers away… Sammy was suckling hard, trying to get his mother's attention.. He began to cry. The baby was crying dean narrowed his eyes at that, tapping his little foot in disapproval like she had stolen something from her.. John admired her from a distance before he would intervene and save Mary from Dean… he lifted his four year up in his arms, "Come on squirt your coming with me" he said 'and I'll tell you why Sammy needs your mother for this particular Sammy chore.. In about fifteen years thought John to himself. "hopefully he'll forget that he ever asked John thought. Dean pouted in his father's arms

"But Dad- she made Sammy cry- plus isn't she taking away time, from me and Sammy I could be teaching him how to play ball-"Sammy's to young, maybe in a few year" John compromised ruffling his son's hair.

."Fine Dean whined, in a few years he said rolling his eyes exaggeratingly , Marry soon came back Sam was wrapped in a Bambi blanket fast asleep in his mother's arms. "You can hold him Dean" She said handing the baby to him, hold his head like this. Dean was so proud of himself holding his baby brother. " don't worry Sammy, I'll protect you, I wont let anything bad happen to you, because I love you. My baby brother" Dean nuzzled his cheek against Sam's. Sam cooed in his sleep and nuzzled himself deeper into the nook of Dean's arm. Sam reluctantly returned his brother to his mother's arms. Midnight came, Dean out of his bed and into the nursery he peered through the wooden bars watching his sleeping brother who slept blissfully unaware of another's presence "one day when your older I'll tell you about them" he spoke in a hushed voice not realizing the baby monitor was on- and from the parents room they could hear their sons, Dean went on to tell Sam about the three musketeers, and the difference between the candy bar - and the movie. Sam outstretched his arm, curling three fingers around Dean's finger one hazel eye open and a grin as bright and mischievous as the sun danced across his babyish face. An explosion of joy burst in dean his dream of being an older brother coming true.

Soon that six month old turned into three year old, Sammy was rambunctious always wanting to do what Dean did- didn't help that Dean encouraged him. Both Mary and John had to keep reminding Dean of Sam's condition. Dean didn't forget it- he reminded Sam every day to take his pills so that they could play- Dean had pushed his other brothers back to the corner of his mind- his focus was on Sam- it always was ever since the munchkin was born. . John and Mary had taught Dean how to hunt- opened his eyes to the things that go bump in the dark- he wanted to know- persisted in a way- that they had no choice but to cave he did it for Sammy. He grew up for his brother taught himself techniques- became engrossed in the disease his brother was fighting off daily. Dean was skeptical at first- but John and marry thought it was a good idea to enroll Sammy at a local preschool- close to Dean's elementary school. He gave the preschool teacher the once over making sure he could trust Sammy with her.

John just smiled at the young woman- who smiled back in return.

"that's okay Mr. Winchester Dean isn't the first to be overly protective over his younger sibling she patted him gently on the head. Dean broke away giving the layout to the other preschoolers- basically telling the little three four year old that no harm better come to his brother- eventually John was able to escort his son out of school giving an apologetic look to the teacher before taking Dean to his elementary school across the street.

Their was an incident at school a fifth grader was trying to steal a preschoolers money- giving the preschooler a black eye. The overweight child- stood over a trembling brown haired boy in a blue jumper grinning madly he taunted the child that is until a fist came in contact with his face sending him sprawling to the ground.

"that's enough Greg" Dean said through gritted teeth his shoulders were shaking as he tried to remain in control- no one hurt his brother and got away with it. From that day on little Sammy Winchester had a shadow following him- to school and from school- Sam was instructed to either wait indoors for Dean- if that bully should show up again, or on a nearby playground where their were other kids- Dean's older friends Sam had made a few friends, like Billy Joe, Zeke, Tara and Kimberley Ann- but most of the kids were afraid of the shadow that kept following the three year old around.

Dean hated this part, the little runt was becoming more independent- giving Dean more then one heart attack a week or at least that's what if felt like to the eight year old. A year had passed and Sam had finely entered elementary school- Dean's turf. The little blonde haired boy wasn't sure if he liked Sammy going off to school his mother had to console him for a week- Dean was a stubborn mule- Mary had to wonder what made her little Dean act out like this, he was taking his role a little too seriously- it was like he was trying to cut out his parents and raise Sam on his own. It was slightly disturbing to see how little personal space Dean offered- it came as a big blow to Dean's ego- and self esteem when Sam made his first friend sure he had his preschooler friends, but Sam wanted spend time with Jacob Black-a dark haired Indian kid- whose mom was a big fan of twilight. Dean didn't trust him- then again it was hard for the little eight year old to trust anybody with his brother- in his mind Sam was fragile delicate. But in reality Sam was just a kid dealt a bad hand in life- learning to live with a curse.

Sam was waving goodbye to Jake and his mother, a Dark haired Indian woman- in a pretty dress. "Sammy hurry up Dean called with a wide grin seeing his brother Sam took off at full speed to the Impala opening the car side door he hoped in.

"hey sport greeted John.

Dean turned around- Catching Jake's eye as he passed holding his mother's hand- he sulked back in his seat glaring steadily at him.

Sam was bouncing up and down in his booster seat- turning twisting and getting on his knees so that he could wave goodbye to his newfound friend.

"Sit down Sam" Dean hissed from the front seat catching the four year off guard- earning an odd look from his father- Sam looked at Dean and then looked at John.

"Daddy did I do something wrong? Why is De so mad at me?" his little voice quivered un-sure why Dean had just snapped at him.- Dean took a sharp intake of breath- at hearing that.

Stealing a quick look his anger slowly melted away- "it was nothing Sammy, he told his brother feeling foolish he just wanted to forget the stab of jealously, 'hey Sammy he said his voice lifting into a cheerful tone. "I think your finely old enough to be initiated into our club.

"Really" exclaimed the toddler

Dean nodded his head vigorously- eyes bright with excitement at seeing his brother's face fill with happiness the ride home was hardly quiet with Metallica playing softly in the background.. And Dean going over the rules.

Dean wanted to show Sam, his secret hiding spot- which both Mary and John new about- it was up in the attic with all the dust and mildew at the time Dean didn't think about Sammy's condition- or the fact that he might have an attack while up there.

"Deano- I don't think that's a good idea champ" informed papa Winchester- but Dean didn't hear his father's warning and he had full tensions of brining his little brother with him- Dean had found some old photographs in the attic- that both Mary and John stored. .

Mary was in the kitchen making dinner setting the tables- she could hear the hurried shouts- the backpacks being shamelessly disguraded on the ground. Her youngest yelling "wait up" to his older brother who was already half way there. Dean love his family- but he especially loved his little brother- he thought Sammy should solely rely on him forever and ever. He hated when Missouri came over she would scoop up Sammy into her arms- His little brother loved to hear the woman talk. She would always scold Dean-needless to say Dean needed the scolding. Like when he occasionally puts his feet on the table- smart talks her , he had even met her famous lick' in spoon too. He had a sore bottom for a few nights. - and the strangest thing- Missouri didn't mind him- when he wanted to play with Sammy- even though it was past his naptime- and he could tell his little brother was getting sleepy but he refused Missouri- "Saying something along the lines of "He's mine, get your own baby brother- he special- he would hold onto Sammy- and it was always a fight for Missouri to get the two separated.

One Night Mary and John decided to go out- leave the kids at home with a baby sitter- go out to eat- maybe hit the town for a little dancing- then- maybe some romance- like sitting on top of a blanket watching the vast open skies with nothing but a cheap bottle of wine between you- and a bowl of cherries. They just didn't think that Dean would be a hassle. They had called Missouri around noon,

"I can watch over him- I'm the older brother dad! Mom! I can do it- just don't call her- she hates me"

"She doesn't hate you Dean" Mary replied already phone in hand-

"I don't mind- Really! I can watch over Sammy"

"Sorry Deano no can do- you guys are still to young to stay home by yourselves.

"but were not alone, we have each other" argued Dean.

"Dean, your mother just called Missouri, I want you to behave young man-

"Yes sir- dean Said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"besides Sammy seems to like Missouri, can you at least behave for him Ace, we wont be long- and the emergency numbers are on the fridge- besides I don't see a problem Replied John bending over to ruffle his son's hair.

"that doesn't mean that I don't" Dean grumbled.

"you know- I thought, you mentioned spending the night with Caleb" inquired Marry- while putting in an earring.

'Nah, I think Sammy needs me here, much more the Caleb does- Dean replied with a toothy grin- - besides whose going to rescue Sammy from the evil lady. He thought to himself. .

"That doesn't mean you can't have a life champ, I know your brother means the world to you, and I'm glad- just remember don't dwell on the bad things he encouraged his son.

Marry was saying goodbye too Sam- who was waddling his way over to his momma- tugging on her skirt Mary bent down- Sammy was smaller then your average four year old-, but only a minor height difference

"by momma" he said.

Mary gave her son a fierce hug-before she gave one to Dean- after they were done they headed out- Missouri would arrive shortly.

There were a number of incidents that stood out in Dean's mind, that he didn't think his little brother would pull through- one of them was in the attic- Dean was busy riffling through some old photographs- of his far away brothers, as soon as he noticed the odd- eerie silence- it was like someone had turned off the sound, it sent chills through his body when he turned around seeing his brother sprawled out unmoving, he didn't think he could get down, the stairs and to the nearest kitchen- even if he wanted to he was frozen in place- all he could do, was scream- until his voice went hoarse. Eventually Mary was the one to find them after coming home from the grocery stores- setting the paper sacks on to the counter- after calling both their names she got worried and decided to go look for them. The drive to the hospital was spent in silence- Mary was tense at the wheel- handing it to her oldest- in a clipped tone she said "call your father!: Dean looked up at her with tearful eyes he knew it was his fault he shouldn't have let Sammy up their to begin with- for a fleeting second he had forgotten about his brother's condition.

And another involving Missouri Dean was determined to watch over Sammy- believing he was an responsible adult- and that Sammy was different when it came to Dean he always listen to the older Winchester boy before but this time was different. That Night as Missouri got to the door she wasn't surprised to find it locked- she knew how Dean was, "Boy you better open this door- or I tell your papa" she warned the doorknob jingled as she twisted it. As Dean turned, vouching for approval from his brother he noticed a few things one, the door was open and two Sammy was gone.

"Oh shit" he thought eying the back door wondering how far his little brother made it, a chair was indecently moved over so it could be acceptable for someone with smaller proportions- a sliver a wind blew in through the slightly ajar door. Dean bolted from where he was at- he pulled open the front door heart beating a million miles per second- only to run into a middle aged black woman- with a wool bag slung over her shoulder holding a toddler sized Sammy in her arms. Dean was too speechless at first to say a word- but when he was able to regain his voice he hissed out the word traitor- "bed boys, and Dean I am not going to put up with your shenanigans tonight do you hear me young man?"

"yes ma' am he said in defeat.

Dean grumbled his complaints.

"I heard that boy" she warned.

His mouth was agape.

He couldn't believe his brother did that, didn't he trust him enough to take care o him? Sam's small hand slid into his slightly bigger one. Dean tugged on Sam's arm making sure his brother kept in step- pulling him into one of their rooms he closed the doors so she couldn't hear. (BEDROOM-DEAN AND SAM"S) In a bedroom with two adjacent beds, little feet scurried over to the nearest one. Sam's hazel eyes looked on in sadness- his floppy brown hair was askew and he was giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes. "is De angry at me" he called his older brother ignored him- in favor of packing one of Sam's favorite stuffed animals- (which was a white fluffy Teddy bear that bode some resemblance to snuggles from those commercials)

"That mine, give that back De-" Sammy said standing up- his eyes shinny with unshed tears for the unknown fate of the stuffed toy.

"I know. Dean replied. Zipping the bear up in a dusty duffle bag- and throwing it into the closet.

"you'll get it back Sam, Dean reassured Sammy made a break for the closet to retrieve his lost bear- Dean wrapped an arm around his brother's waist swinging him onto a nearby bed.

"Naptime Sammy.

"B-Bear" he cried.

"Shh, Shh, Sammy be quiet do you want to give Missouri the wrong impression?

"but you wont give- me back my bear his sniffled.

"call in punishment for running out on me, little brother" Dean answered.

"can't sleep without Mr. bear- he protects me from the monsters"

"you don't need a stupid bear like that, to protect you from anything, you have me, and as long as I am wit you Sammy ain't nothing ever bad going to happen to you- you understand"

"I sorry De"

When John and Mary came home they were shocked to find their oldest curled up on a twin, with their youngest Sam's head rested against the crook of Dean's neck- his arm wrapped around his older brother Mary wished she had brought her camera up.

(THREE WEEKS LATER!

"why do I have to go to bed De?" Sam asked. Rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"because your tired Sam" he answered- besides you should listen to me always" Dean exclaimed

"why? the little boy inquired with a yawn, while staring up at the older boy. . Tonight was Sammy's second attempt to sleep alone. He was afraid of the dark- has been since as long as anyone could remember- Mary and John still kept the baby monitor in Sammy's room- in case of emergencies as will as a nightlight.

"Still don' wanna" Sammy's voice quivered from behind Dean who had started for the door when he turned around he saw Sammy crossing his arms over his little chest and pouting.

"Okay then I wont sleep either Dean announced coming over to Sam's bed and plopping down.

"you took away Mr. bear- I can't sleep without him"

"I don't know what your talking about Sammy, if you lost Mr. Bear then its your fault you should have done as you are told"

"your not the boss of me De" Sam rebottled- going back towards his old room where he used to bunk with Dean.

Looking up Mr. bear was gone.

Sam pouted.

"I told you I don't have your stupid bear Dean said following Sam into his room.

"but I'm scared of the dark Dean, and Mr. bear always protects me" Sam tried to explain

"well then- Dean spoke looking around he had hidden Sam's bear in hopes of stealing back some of his brother adoration- unaware he had already had it. Dean to his brother's hand into his leading him back to his room, he got in-moved to the far side of the bed- throwing a pillow across the room- that had made him uncomfortable "I'll have to be a substitute just for tonight he said. Sam had fallen asleep revetivaly well afterwards.

Dean lay awake- feeling an empty void- that his other brother had left behind, he was so young when Tom left that he barely recalled him- heck he wasn't even thought of back then. If he wanted to know more about Tom- he would have to contact Ben somehow. He was young enough to remember the twins. He tried to forget- tried to fill the vast nothing with Sam. He couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten something like a big piece of his life was listening- he could barely remember Alec's voice, it was a distant memory- and at times he remembers nothing at all before Sam. He didn't blame Sam for this, (Tom, Ben and Alec were before his time if anything he secretly blamed his parents. He didn't dare ask Missouri afraid of the truth afraid that his parents weren't being truthful, he had the right to know- didn't he? His inner fear was that they might do something to Sammy- once Sammy was broken. He wasn't going to let that happen Dean held onto his little brother a little tighter at the thought of being torn away from him. They wouldn't do that ?- would they?.

Dean could handle Sam going off to school- at least most days anyways- but a whole life without his little brother was imaginable, he hated thinking about it. Dean rarely let Sam out of his sight as it was he wondered if that was healthy but found that he couldn't bring himself to care- his little brother was all he had left. He dreaded the thought about school- Elementary was hard enough, he couldn't hardly bare the thought of middle school or high school and College was out of the question. He was plan his little brother's future- they would go to the same school all throughout life- attend the same college, get married on the same day, and live in the same house- with their chosen wives- or heck Dean might choose Sam's wife for him. He needed the constant reassurance of his younger brother, probably more then Sammy needed him. But Dean refused to think that for very long, more then anything he thought Sam needed him more- than anything in this world.

The next morning, Dean squinted as the sun shimmered in through some dusty blinds. He had woken up early only sleeping a few hours in-between 9pm and 6am. His kissed his brother on the forehead before slipping out of bed. He had to be careful not to disturb Sam. Dean scurried out of his brother's room to retrieve the dusty old bear that his mother had gotten Sam- on his six month, birthday. Picking it up, he looked into its black marble eyes, the warn fur- that was rough from baby drool he smiled fondly at it. He could remember how jealous he had been not because Sammy received a present and he didn't but Sammy liked something that he hadn't given him. He had given his parents the silent treatment for four days- almost five- he couldn't stay mad for long- it wasn't in his nature. Going back into his brother's room, he slid the bear into his brother's arms, who automatically nuzzled the soft bear with a sleepy "thanks Dean" he feel into a deeper sleep.

Sighing tiredly "your welcome Sammy" he whispered. Before ruffling the chestnut curls of his brother's hair. He quietly made his way up to the attic, the stairs were dusty and old. As he climbed to the top. He opened the hatch peering into an equally dusty room, with white linen sheets covering various objects. Dean recognized his grandmother's mirror. And his grandfather's old recliner chair.- on a dusty wooden table sat Tom's favorite comic book. And in the corner a trunk of Alec's treasures- and an old pirate costume. Next to that was another chest with old photo's stashed in it. It was like they were trying to erase Tom, Ben and Alec from existence- not realizing Dean had these brother's throughout his infancy,. He had learned from them taking from each of them a trait. From Tom, his protectiveness, from Ben, his eye for detail, and from Alec, his gusto and humor. Sam had inherited some of Dean's old handidown clothes, favorite toys- and as Sam grew they gradually found their way back up here. Dean didn't mind sharing in fact Dean had insisted that Sam kept his old nightlight- and kept placing a nip- into his brother's mouth until the age of three when Mary and John convinced him that Sam was to old for that.

Dean could barely remember Dr. Locklyer- when John worked their Dean wasn't allowed to go- he had stayed home while Ben and Alec went. But he knew from the stories that Alec would tell later on, the Dr. Locklyer was a bad man, through and through. And every once in awhile- Dean would sneak out to the mailbox to retrieve a letter from Alec or Ben without his parents knowledge he had been sending them letters ever since he could write. And Soon, he'd be showing Sammy- how to write a letter, he would finely introduce Sam to the rest of his brothers.

In a letter from Alec, he had learnt that him and Ben had been separated- that he had been locked in a cell and that even writing to him now- was a long stretch that getting caught meant getting punished- he didn't go into detail about the punishments. They psych- OPPS, or what he was forced to do on daily basis. They were being trained as killers- mindless murders- that could easily be disposed of- he told how much fun the others soldiers were.

In a letter from Ben, he had learnt that he had escaped- met up with Max again-(another x5 from Manticore- who had also escaped, he had also written that, he is now living in terminal city- that he was making a successful life in Manticore. That Alec had been torn away from him the first- when they got their, and was automatically locked away in Psych OPPS- that he could still remember that wild, defiant animalistic look in his twin's eyes. Dr. Locklyer confessed later on, when he had called in 493 and told Ben that he feared that his brother would be the one who caused trouble- he told Dean and a letter to home, that he could barely contain his alter ego- that it had been giving him trouble but he was able to stay one step ahead of Locklyer- but kept (that he would constantly hint, to Locklyer that Alec was somehow apart of this- Alec was always on the receiving end of his twin's actions

In another letter- he got a souvenir a necklace made o human teethe. And a brief note from the second oldest stating that Locklyer had found out- that Max and Logan had turned on him. That he was the one responsible for the deaths of several people- "Ace, this might be the last time I write to you for awhile. Dean had stored these letters and more in their attic. He folded the letter back up after re-reading it, it had been two years since he first got it.- and he hadn't heard a word from either Ben or Alec since.

Their were something, that still remained a mystery to Dean- like why had Tom disappeared when he was twelve. Why hadn't he bothered to contact them?. Dean had stumbled across, articles concerning the adoption of Tom Winchester as the new Hanniger prodigy. And then- stumbled upon an old VHS tape that his dad must have confiscated from the Harmony police department….. He popped it in, their was static- and then an image came on. As Dean sat down on the sofa wondering who was video tapping- he was in for the scare of his life. He screamed when Tom screamed, the looming figure coming towards a frightened Tom- identical eyes widened in unison as a gun shot went off- the chief of police at the time kneeled down before Tom asking the teen if he was okay. But the tape left more question then answers. Dean popped it out. Swearing silently to himself. He sank back on the couch again- wondering if he should bring this up to his parents for now- he was going to keep silent, act like he would any other day. Maybe this Tom guy was alright- that he sought help- and returned to his life in harmony. Before long he made it back downstairs Mary was coming out of the kitchen, washing a plate, a dish towel slung over her shoulder.

"Dean" she called. Dean looked at her and then shook his head, making his way down the hall- he had to go check on his brother.

John was coming out of the master room buttoning a shirt. "Morning squirt" he said. Dean didn't reply just made a beeline for his brother's room. During the week- Mary and John came to know Dean's odd behavior-

How for a week, he would barely say two words to them- still feeling hurt that he had been hurt, and left in the dark.

Eventually Tom had made it back into Lawrence Kansas- after high-jacking an ambulance, a police car, a ford mustang and now- a long sleek spider, crawled into the parking lot- the motor grumbled a low purr- as it slowly quieted. The windows were tainted, so that no one could see the driver. It was a Monday- Mid afternoon probably three fifteen- (because that's when the school day ended for Dean- Dean and John had a talk. Before Dean went to practice. It was that night, when John pulled out of the drive-way he noticed a strange car on the block- but it appeared to be empty. (gloved hands tightened their hold on the wheel as a haunting figure peered back at him but wasn't recognized. He watched as his biological father sped off. Now was the time to strike.

Dean had clambered in, throwing his glove into the backseat- while setting his bat on the floor. Papa Winchester had thought it would be good for Dean to get away from his brother for a little while and just be a kid. Dean had made several friends that day, but the first thing on his mind was brother.

"how has Sammy been?" Dean asked enthusiastically apparently their little talk had done some good. John chuckled as he started up the impala and headed on home.

Tom/Harry loaded his gun- he silently rolled down the passenger's window aiming it out the window, where a little boy sat, playing with his cameo green toy soldiers. He gritted his teeth his finger lightly tapping on the trigger. Mary was across the room, sitting in a chair reading a book- keeping one eye and ear on her youngest when she got a nerve ending feeling. Like they were being watched she carefully set down her book that she had been reading. Her hunter's instinct call in, as she scanned the room trying to figure out where it was coming from. When she realized where it was coming from she called to Sam to come to her in a stern yet very concerned voice.

"Sam get away from the window! The little boy looked up from what he was doing. His mother was running at him. Calling to him, the boy didn't understand what was going on.

"momma what's da matter he asked. She engulfed him with her arms turning him so that her back was facing the wall- as a shower of bullets inflicted the window. pelting through the glass his mother's shrill scream made Sam cringe, losing her footing she released Sam in the process- Sam was frozen as he watched his mother fall backwards through the broken window- and landing on the cold concrete bellow- with a dull thud the world was silent. Blood began pooling from her head- her eyes wide open in fear- starting to glaze over her son's name lingering in the air.

When Dean and John arrived home only to be greeted by cops, circling their house, an ambulance on the scene- and the EMT tending to a body.

"Time of death 10:14 Pm" stated an EMT.

"what's going on!" asked Dean fear filling his body as he was quick to unbuckle..

"stay in the car" instructed John getting out. Ignoring his father's orders he opened the passenger's door a climbed out. Seeing the tarp being draped over the body he froze. He didn't like this, not one bit. His thoughts automatically darted over to his brother. He bolted from the car and immediately stopped by an officer- "Hold it Kidd-o' the officer said. Grabbing Dean by the arm halting the nine year old in his place.

"My brother, my brother, Dean repeated" He's still in there isn't he!" he said already scanning the area for Sam. He wasn't outside. What had happened from the time, Dean went to school till the time he came home from practice. Everything seemed so surreal like this was one big, bad dream that he would wake up from with his brother by his side and his mother humming in the kitchen downstairs. He tried to catch his breath- his mind was racing with all the possibilities his baby brother lying dead somewhere in the house, Sammy crying out all alone in a big house. "he's only four you got to let me pass officer! Dean exclaimed his eyes bright with urgency. He, he-"

"Calm down the officer instructed, making Dean take a deep breath. Placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder "well find him champ, just settle down for me, can you do that?. Dean nodded his head- before doing just that- he struggled a little but finely managed to calm down. Seeing the father, the officer called John over.

"Mr. Winchester I would like to ask you some questions concerning your wife"

"Is Sam okay John asked coming over.

"I am Officer Forest, I was nearby when I got a call over the radio about a shooting, where were you sir" he took out a notepad and a ball point pen. "my partner has gone in looking for your son, can you answer me some questions?' he asked.

"I just got word- that there is a kid still in the house, Dean's eyes filled with hope, still alive but in shock. He wont come out "

"send me in! Dean interrupted. Officer Forest pulled down his shades looking at the kid squarely "I don't think that's a good idea kid-

"it is if you want your questions answered John spoke up from behind, a smug smile on his face.

"I can take you into custody sir if you don't replied the officer.

"well then- I think you should let my boy pass- he is real good with Sam, almost a pro" john smirked.

"he has asthma you idiot! Dean cut in.

"Deano I think I can battle by own wars thank you" he said fondly ruffling Dean's hair, apparently Officer Forest had his hands tied behind his back.

"Five minuets he said" glaring at John,

"Five Minuets John repeated smirking back. The officer reluctantly agreed- going against his better judgment he allowed Dean to enter the crime scene.

The house was eerily silent, Dean looked around for any sign of his brother. He saw the busted window- the glass shards that littered the interior. Blood smeared the carpet little fingerprints and footprints meaning that Sammy was bare foot when he was playing next to the window. A cold unsettling feeling began to form. He just wanted to find his brother, grab him and go. It was too much already. While his father was outside answering questions for the local police officer. He called out to his brother. Headed for the stairs- down the hallway.

All the bedroom doors were shut, but Dean didn't have to look far Sam was huddled in a small corner with his knees pulled up and his head buried in his arms he was quiet. Too quiet. Dean quickly made his way to his brother.

"Sammy" he said gently in an attempt to gather his brother's attention. The little boy peered up and Dean sank back in shock.

The blank look in his brother's eyes was horrifying- he feet throbbed and Dean could only imagine what was going through his head. Sam had held out a long sharp piece of glass, he clutched in fiercely Dean scrambled to take it away trying to disarm his brother. Sam didn't say a word just stared blankly at his brother allowing him to toss the large piece off glass away from his little brother. Dean looked down examining his brother's feet Sam couldn't walk like this. He bent over picking Sam up he hoisted the toddler into his arms and proceeded to exit the house.

Once outside Dean spotted his father, they made eye contact- John immediately abandoned the officer in favor for his youngest son. That night was a night that neither John, Dean nor Sam would ever forget. That night as Sam and settled down for the night they were camping out in the living room. They sat cuddled up together Sam's head resting on Dean's shoulder. His bandaged hand coming up to clutch Dean's shirt. The television was on low, old Scooby Doo reruns were on. John sat in his chair, a dark look on his face. His heart ached. As a nightly chair blew in. John had nowhere to send the boys, and neither of them could think clearly at this moment. Everything was so numb and surreal. John was a rock, he would help his boys through this he felt the rawness of everything that happened that night. Sam wasn't speaking John didn't blame him he wanted to make sure Sam got some help. All they had were each other now and that would have to enough.

Dean curled his fingers into Sam's curly brown hair amazed that his brother didn't have an asthma attack or worse. He couldn't feel anything at the moment but he knew, when the time comes he would break down, he would feel anger and would have no discursion in finding whomever done this to his family- and slitting his fucking throat. He grinned imagining some faceless nobody- getting gutting through the throat Dean was ready to shed some blood but for Sammy's sake he would put on a mask and dance around like a fool. He could fear the hot tears burn in his eyes, felt the wetness of Sammy's and knew this was far from over…

A mile away Tom pulled up into a dirty cheap motel he gritted his teeth Harry had struck again ending another life. That mad glint in his eye as he looked into the rearview mirror was uncannily Harry's murderous glint.

"How did you get in here"

"the same way you did Tommy boy, you can't easily get rid of me" Tom argued with the other man in the mirror believing Harry was in the backseat, they argued back and fourth Tom clutched his head Hearing Harry's voice echo, he tried to drowned out the sound, as Harry proceeded to remind him of the horrific night's events. The pix axe murder's sly voice buzzed in his head showing him, how frightened the boy in the window was as he watched his mother plummet to her death.

"this is only the beginning" Harry told him coming around from behind, placing an arm around Tom's chest "Just imagine the damage we can do here, Tommy boy.

Tom gripped the steering wheel- his knuckles paled a rigid edge was at his back.

"One by one, Tommy boy, they well pay for sending you away, don't you want that?, don't you deserve that, Imagine the looks on their faces, and no witness, not one, no one will ever make you do what you don't want to, kill, rape, be my successor, Tommy boy, make me proud"

Tom grinned back from his view point. Harry was right, he did deserve better and what better way, then to dispose of those, who had mocked him, thought him crazy and sent him away to live at an intuition that was were he had found his birth records discovered the truth, but apart of him wanted to see Sarah again, it had been so long- that had ended badly, Harry should have killed Axel when he had the chance, that dick-head had it in for him since he was eighteen, when his life fucking changed for the worse. Now things were going to change for the better Tom was tired of fighting Harry and if Harry wanted to have a little fun with his biological family then he didn't see a problem with it. Besides he had nurtured a hatred for them since he was eighteen, payback was going to be a bitch and if his brother got in the way? Well then, Ben, Alec and Dean would find out the hard way that the oldest Winchester brother was back, and he didn't care about the things that went bump in the night, he didn't care about no yellow eyed demon, in fact he found himself numb to the whole thing. But even through the numbness he felt a void, a crushing anxiety, a longing to be looked up at once again like Ben had, but he knew Ben had changed. Alec was defiant and Dean, well he hadn't seen his little brother in a long time, not since Dean was a baby- and now it looked like they added on.

The little burnet boy came to mind, those big hazel puppy dog eyes, starring out in horror- a fallen toy solider lay forgotten on the ground. Perhaps he could use the child, teach him what Harry had taught him he could use the child against his family.

He could teach the boy things, things that no little boy would come away from unscathed or un-scared he would put his mark on the child

As he made his way into a motel, after signing in he made his way up the carpeted staircase and into room 103 he made his way across the room, plopping down- automatically taking off his boots- in the silence he could see Harry stare back at him through the mirror. He could feel Harry's thirst for blood. Not many people knew this, or maybe if they did they didn't say- Tom was broken, in more way then one- maddened by his families betrayal, angered by love's betrayal his only friend had been Harry, because Harry needed him- he would always need him. It wasn't so lonely with Harry here, and it would be even less lonelier here with another person to talk to, Harry must've clued in onto what Tom with thinking because he just shook his head and laughed at the naivety because he would never allow Tom to slip away from him- but if that little boy in the window made Tom happy then Harry didn't see any problem with kidnapping , the toddler. .


	2. Moving On

Chapter 2.

After the death of his wife, their were no leads, John felt like someone had taken him and started beating the living shit out of him, he barely noticed his two boys, anymore; Dean had stepped up: believing Sam was to young: and that seeing his mother in a coffin-during her wake- would disturb him, the little hunter was forcing himself to grow up- he had even allowed Missouri to come over and baby-sit, his little brother- he was going- as support for his father- he help onto Sam: making sure his pace- maker worked.: for his weakened heart. He started getting jobs, stealing credit cards, running scams, anything, to support his family.

That night- after the wake-, John swore revenge, he would seek out, the killer, who murdered his wife. And in the end forsake his remaining children. John left, becoming nothing more, then a passing memory, and to Dean Winchester, it felt like, he had lost both a mother and a father, luckily he still had his brother: with that in mind: he went to go check on Sam.

Sam, had gone into shock, seeing, the horrific scene, Dean tried, to shield him away, but, Sam, kept peeking from in-between his brother's fingers, the lights and sounds: red and blue lights flashed into the night: dean would never forget the night he lost his mother

at night, Sam, would cry for his mother, and Dean's heart would break a little more.

Dean held on tight, refusing to let go, fearing that if he did, he to, would lose his mind, police had come and gone. Offered John, as much as help as he needed. But John didn't need help, he needed a miracle: in both senses: he feared for his youngest' s health: his failing heart: the surgeons said he'd need a new heart every 2-3 years. Sam had lost the ability to speak: and to John, he had become a mute.

Dean had ended up fishing out the snuggles bear out, glowering down at the bear, as if it was ,its fault that Mary had died, that Sam quit talking, that his life was a living hell. He crushed the bear's arm under the weight of his strength. Throwing it across the room, it knocked into a lamp: which knocked over: glass shattered-scattered across the floor- he'd have to pick it up- Sam had a tendency to go around bear foot: he shoved the bear into the back of the closet closing the door- he set to work cleaning up. Sam, was fragile, Sam needed looking out for- and as far as the little eight year old was concerned he was all the family Sam needed.

For the next few months, things were a living hell, John would go out, drinking, stumble his way home, and find that the door, locked. He would pound relentlessly, cursing his sons- but he knew this was Dean's doing, he would call out to his wife- and wish that she was here to make it better.

Dean was staring out from, the window, he had just put Sam, to bed, the poor kid, hardly touched his meal, John howled at his sons to let him in. and Dean had to smile, as it had reminded him of the three little pigs, and the big bad wolf. Only, their were no pigs here, just a hurt, sorry, three year old, and his fierce protector. Dean had left his father to wallow, in his own grief, only dragging his sorry wet ass, back in, after their father lay passed out on the lawn. For a few minutes Hauling his father, up, and laying him down, on the couch was no easy task.

"god I wish Ben or Alec was here?' thought Dean knowing that was impossible, he hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye that day, his father told him that Ben and Alec had ran away. Which Dean thought was strange, because any good father, would be worried shitless, over their missing children. But not John, he was calm, and his voice was even. So much had happened over these months, Dean couldn't grasp much of anything, he walked Sam, to and from school, or, home schooled the child. He found that Sam was smart really smart, and that Dean was a good teacher.

Aug! what the hell hit me! Came a voice that belonged to none other then John Winchester "Boys! He yelled.

"Shh, dad Sammy's sleeping" said Dean, in a firm tone. John sobered up, "did you find him, did you find the bastard that killed your mother! John whispered harshly slurring his words together.

"no, is that all you think about, no wonder, the CPS, has been calling, the phone has been ringing off the hooks, since morning, to prove his point the phone started ringing. screaming at them, from the wall, inside the kitchen. They want Sam, I wont let them , he's mine, my responsibility, my pain in the ass little brother, who I love, so don't whatever you do dad, don't fuck this up!" he cried slamming his hand onto the coffee table. Dean acted older then he actually was, and without Mary, John feared he lost, his sons, because wherever Dean went Sammy was sure to follow, like the nursery rhyme: little Bo-peep. John felt sick, really sick,- like he was going to throw up Texas sick-, he made his way to his feet, dashing to the bathroom, he made it time, spewing into the toilet, Dean followed closing the door behind him. Leaving John, with his thoughts. He made his way upstairs, to check on Sammy. But John couldn't help: wonder if Dean was sick in the mind: or was it the hang over talking: was he worried about his younger's safety.- or would Sam: turn out to be like the rest of his boys-

**Dean& Sam's Room**

Dean made his way upstairs, his old pair of cowboy boots, clanking their way, at the stairs, Dean had this feeling, like they were being watched, he had also had this feeling, that John was hiding something important from them, which tweaked him- he was good at keeping things hidden and away from view: Sammy didn't need to know how depressed he was: and he didn't want his little brother to think it was his fault, that he had been cutting himself: he had hide the bloody knives:

He swore when they got old enough, when he was able to drive, he would take Sammy away, far away, make him forget, about his terrible life, He no longer cared, what happened to his father, cause his father brought it on himself.- his father was dead to him- quiet snuffles brought him back out of his red haze, it was coming from behind the door.

"Sam! Sammy I'm coming in" called Dean their was a quiet shuffle, of feet- as Dean reached up to unlock the door- he had also locked the window- bolted them really good-, he didn't want Sam to see their father like that,- and he didn't trust- this neighborhood he didn't want the shame and embarrassment of caring for an emotionally crippled father, he feared, that it would scare his little brother for life, knowing, the ups and downs in life. As Dean unlatched the door, the door swung open, revealing a small room, Sam, was huddled on the bed. It broke Dean's heart, knowing their was nothing, he could do to stop the anguished look from crossing his brother's face. His heart pounded in his chest, as he took the necessary steps to comfort Sam., putting snuggles down, Sam, hugged his older brother, seeking comfort that Dean was happy to comply. Dean didn't know, the plan, Tom, had in store for his little brother, and the remaining family members- that were scattered around the world.. He began to rock Sam back and forth, putting Sam's head, to his chest :like his mother did, with him Until Sam fell asleep in Dean's arms, Dean, laid him down onto the bed, sliding in next to him, he wrapped a protective arm around his little brother, pulling him close, Dean kept a weary eye on the window, his ears were always open, He normally caught up on sleep in school, teachers became concerned, and soon, they had to pack up and leave. John was in the driver's seat, Dean in the passenger, flipping through old photographs, that he was sure, that John thought he burned a long ago, they were of, him, and the twins, some of them, were of Tom. Most of Tom's were burnt, as John saw his eldest as a failure, and nothing more, Sam was in the back, reading, a children's book, quietly.

"Pup" how are you feeling?" asked Dean looking at his brother from the rearview mirror, all he got was the sound of a page turning- and a shy smile.

**Mediocre**

**M**eanwhile, On the Mediocre training grounds, Alec was peering, out the fenced prison wall, when he caught sight of the black impala, as she sped across, the highway, he was following it with his eyes, automatically recognizing it as his father's. The young transgenic, was seething, his insides were on fire, Alec snarled, a few choice words, and picked back up on his training, he was still learning, and he was gaining more knowledge, and experience, he was becoming more dexterous, and cunning. with each day, that past, His fighting abilities had improved greatly and he was ready to take on the world, but He hated Ben, who out ranked him, for the time being, Ben was being sent on a retrieval mission hunt, and capture 595. So he was all alone, he was just a number, without a name, he had lost, everything that had connected him to the Winchesters, He was the lone wolf, the outcast, he didn't mind, he liked the silence, it gave him time to think, and thinking had become a dangerous weapon to him, he still remembered his promise, he would find John Winchester, he would make his father pay for his betrayal, and then, and only then, he would mend the family, that was torn by distrust. He hadn't heard about his mother's Death, Dr. Locklyer feared, that 494 would do something irrational…. He was right.

**Meanwhile back, I**n the Impala, John had let Dean, pick out the music, from a box of old cassettes tapes, it was straying from the house rules "driver picks music, shotgun shuts his cakehole, but dean didn't care he was silent listening to Metallica, rumble in the background, Sam was passed out in the back seat, his book had fallen from his grasp. He looked so cute, turning back, not realizing how late it had gotten, "now what?" he asked in a low voice so not to disturb his little brother, Where are we going now dad?

"To see an old friend" replied John Winchester, pulling into Mediocre training facility, Dean froze, recognizing the building, on the other side of the fence, Alec froze as well,, watching the black beauty, pull into, the Mediocre parking lot, cutting off the engine, John unbuckled his seat belt, and opened the driver's door, I want you two to stay in the car" ordered John. Dean didn't say anything, didn't agree, and still had no clue to why they were there, he was angry, it was getting cold, Sammy was shivering, and he was hungry. exactly, who lived here? what was so important, that it had, his father sweating bullets, What unknown reason, held his father, by the balls.

That Unknown reason, watched them, from behind the fence gate, John had left to go talk to Doctor Locklyer and Dr. White. Dean hated this: long agonizing hours spent cooped up in, a too, tight car, with only his slumbering brother to keep him company. It made him squirm, like none other, unbuckling himself, he moved to the back, quickly unbuckling Sammy he lifted the boy, up into his arms. And shut the door behind him, "if dad can leave so can we" he thought. Entering, through the gate, a couple guards blinked at the similarities between 494 and the strange boy, that held another, Alec watched, with a smirk, it was nice to see his little brothers, especially Dean. He made eye contact with Sam, who was sucking on his thumb, Dean gently pulled it out, from his mouth, with a firm no, Sam stopped, but kept his eyes on Alec. Alec waved, offhandedly showing off a little bit, for his new brother. Or, Dean had a child without his knowledge, but his smile soon faded into a snarl, as Dr. Locklyer called the X5 in.

Alec obediently obeyed, coming to stand, all soldier like, wearing cameo, and combat boots, god he looked so much like an older version of dean it wasn't funny, the sixteen year old glowered at John who stood in the corner. shadows eclipsing his face "at last, we meet, he thought bitterly- he hardly thought this man standing before him, his father figure: that man, died, sometime ago, if that man, ever existed at all.

Green golden hued eyes, flashed with the animosity of an angered lion, "I've come to take you home my son. John's eyes relayed. the air around them stilled, filling with tension. as Alec awaited instructions. Standing as still as a headstone.


	3. Getting to know you

SPN/ D/A My Bloody Valentine Massacre X Over

Disclaimer: Don't own don't Sue

A/N Sorry it took me so long, I have a lot of things going on right now, Like always read and review

Chapter 3. 

**In the main office, Dr. Locklyer, was explaining the situation, to the X-5, who remained silent, throughout the discussion " do you understand unit soldier X-5-494 "**

**Affirmative, Alec answered, **

"**The recite what I just told you**

" **That I 494, will, proceed, in protecting John Winchester, and his sons, His children, will be placed, under my care, 34/7 until, the mass, serial killer is found and executed" the transgenic fired off. **

**494 saluted the doc. Awaiting further instructions from his father. "Good, now since, we got that cleared up, when we retrieve 495, I will be sending 493 for backup. Since there is nothing else to discuss you are dismissed soldier **

**________________________________________________________________**

**X-5 494 proceeded, to follow the hunter out, a foot behind John, watching every movement that the skilled hunter made. As John came to a stop, so did. The X-5 "Get in" John ordered. Unlocking the car, at the sound of the car door being unlatched, and the shuffle of a body was heard, Dean automatically came awake, with a start. His hand grasped, the handle bar, of the old cult gun. He turned in his seat, as the backdoor opened as Alec slid in, next to Sam, he found the gun pointed at him, their was a silent message, in the six year old' s eyes. "Get away from my brother" it clearly read. The door slammed in on the other side, distracting Dean, and giving the enhanced soldier, more then enough time to disable the child, a strong hand came up grasping the nose of the pistol, and ripping it out, of Dean's hands, Dean 's mouth opened, in shock and amazement. "how the hell- thought Dean, not liking that their new passenger, was sitting so close to his brother. He felt, jealousy, burn through his veins, he was about to retort some smart assed comeback, when his father interrupted. "Dean, this is what I have invested all my hopes in, for finding your mother's killer, now turn around, sit down, and buckle up, Kiddo. "whether you like it our not, he's here to stay" John said, ruffling his son's hair. "besides Sam's asleep" he said, to confirm, his statement, he gave a quick glance into the rearview mirror. The image that was reflected, reminded him, of the reason why he kept on fighting, against the forces of evil. "I want you to get to know 494, because he'll be your training partner from now on. **

"**Bu what about you- asked Dean. **

"**I have research to do, and then, I have a hunt that, I'm going to look into, from their, I'll have Uncle Bobby call you. **

**And Sam- said Dean, giving a quick glance, at his brother, "I'll leave that up to you son" replied John. **

**The following weeks to passed, their had been some interesting scuffles, between the transgenic soldier, from Medticore, and the self proclaimed eldest Winchester boy, in that time, 494 had acquired, a motorcycle, for transportation,, improved Dean's shooting capability , and taught him hand to hand combat. Like his father would've done, if he was around. Dean, would often rough house, with, his little brother, teaching him, what the X-5, taught him only moments before. Dean thought, he was always right, Alec loved showing him, otherwise, with a basic maneuver, Alec had him pinned to the ground, twisting his arm back, and sitting on him, until he screamed uncle, which did not impress Dean whatsoever, in time, the transgenic, began to exploit, Dean's flaws, and taught him basic, defense strategies, thus improving Dean's combat skills. Dean was so proud of himself, the arrogance shone through on his face. And when Sammy gets a little older, he would demonstrate what his smart Alec, instructor taught him.**

**Sam, what did, 494, think of the youngest Winchester, he wasn't so sure what to make of his littlest brother, he felt bad, for the kid, Sam, didn't talk, but he still comminuted, his eyes, was were, Alec, would look, if Sam wanted something, he also, would jot, down a message, it was their secret code, and Alec wouldn't trade it for the world, Sam was the one, who actually told, Alec, about their recent loss, his mother was dead, Alec could hardly believe, it, every part of him was screaming NOT TRUE, Its not true, but his face remained neutral. People died it was a fact of life, but none, was so heart wrenching, as Mary Winchester's. she died protecting a loved one. 494 didn't blame Sam, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The X-5, entered the kitchen, pulling back a chair, he plopped down, their was no word, on the serial killer, John was more anxious then ever, and no doubt, papa Winchester would send his transgenic son, back to Medticore once the mission, was over. It was mid-night, Sam and Dean, were tucked into bed, lights out, doors and windows locked. 494 had complete control over the situation. Alec's ears twitched, at the sound of soft footfalls, leaning back, he caught a glimpse, of shaggy dark brown hair, It was Sam, he was holding his white teddy bear, clutching it tightly to his chest. Alec knew, how fiercely Dean protected this boy, and wondered what the child was doing up so late. Standing up, 494, moved, swiftly, to Sam's side. **

"**Samuel what's the matter?" he asked, his large hands clamping down, onto small shoulders, the three year old, had tears streaming down his face, and a red mark on the right side of his face, shaped like a hand, much larger then Dean's. **

"**who did this to you" demanded the soldier. When the boy didn't reply, Alec, let out a frustrated growl, deciding, this was useless, he reached for the child's hand, Sam held tightly, Dean was missing. And Alec had failed. **

**_________________________________**

**Meanwhile Outside of cold Oak, under a false name, Tom Hanniger, made his way, into the crappy motel, clutching a bloodied machete, He had left his favorite pix axe, in Harmony, and was making due, with what he had, Surprising the clerk, he slid the knife, across his neck, blood oozed, and bubbled the clerks mouth, THUD. **

**. The woman fell limply to the floor, eyes glazing over, blood coating the floors, Tom/Harry, stepped over the dead clerk, surprising another victim, and slicing off his head, blood, coated the silver blade, as a head, rolled off, into a corner, the headless body, slumped, heaving blood, from the severed neck, with an evil grin, he made his way, toward his designated room, stabbing the machete, into a solid oak, desk, blood, oozed down, staining the small desk. **

**Pulling back a chair, he plopped, down, with blood stained, hands, he reached into his pocket, his hands shaky, he pulled out a bottle, of prescription meds. And popped three, into his mouth, dry swallowing, he hated Harry, but he hated John, even more, he would do anything, to make John suffer, he had already, taken, a life, shaken things up, the only real witness, was that kid in the window, but Tom, didn't think, it would be trouble, so the kid goes missing, a body never found, a life claimed, another notch on the murder charts. **

**God it had been so long, since they were a real family, if they were even a family to begin with, what John dealt with, hunting, Tom had hunted until he was thirteen, then decided, he hated this life, and wanted something more, so he moved to Harmony, found the life he wanted, until, Harry took everything, away, one bloody horrific night, the old man, didn't even know, he was originally a Winchester, ever since, Mr. Hanniger, adapted him, and raised him as his own. That life was also dead, so which life was he living now.**

**Standing up Tom, decided to wash up, it was going to be a long process, and he sure, he wasn't alone, he had heard about Ben,, and Alec, and was sure, that either brother, would help, to bring down the one and only John Winchester. **


End file.
